Everyone needs a little help
by Hieis-oneandonlygirl
Summary: Basically about Tagami and Hikari meeting Inuyasha, Myouga, and Kagome. And going on adventures. and maybe more. ^_~*finished*
1. Another Helper

I decided to do Inuyasha. XP. I got help from a person over the internet. She is in it as Hikari. I'm in it as Tagami! XP  
  
To our story.  
  
Tagami is sitting in a tree resting and watching the sunrise, as Hikari is messing with her wing. Tagami was a cat demon, well half cat demon. Then, the piece and quiet was disturbed by a yell. It was saying " SIT BOY!"  
  
Tagami: Did you hear that?  
  
Hikari: How you can hear a pin drop from twenty miles away.  
  
Tagami: I guess your right. I can smell them. One is human, the other is half demon.  
  
Hikari: I'll check it out.  
  
Hikari flies off into the distance and comes back with them following her.  
  
Hikari: I'm Hikari, and that's Tagami.  
  
Kagome: I'm Kagome, and that's Inuyasha.  
  
Tagami: So your Inuyasha. There are rumors about you being the stongest. Want to fight, just hand to hand combat no weapons no help * looks at Kagome and Myouga *  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. * Tells Kagome to go back and flicks Myouga off his shoulder. *  
  
Tagami: HMP! .  
  
The sky turned dark and Tagami's tail twitched as she embraced herself for Inuyasha's first move.  
  
Tagami: Hmp! Is that what you do when you are fighting.  
  
Tagami punched Inuyasha in the stomach as he tried for her face. Inuyasha was on the ground and Tagami reached into her backpack. She pulled out an herb and mixed it with orange liquid, making it turn black.  
  
Tagami: Here, cutie! Take some of this, you'll die if you don't. I hit you too hard in the stomach. I could of damaged one of your organs.  
  
Inuyasha: How do I know you're not bluffing?  
  
Tagami: I'll take a little bit of it. * drinks some of it * Now you take some of it.  
  
Inuyasha Takes the black liquid and drinks it down, an instantly he feels much better.  
  
Inuyasha: YUCK! That's nasty!  
  
Tagami: It worked! didn't it cutie  
  
Inuyasha: What did you call me?  
  
Tagami: I called you cutie! XP  
  
Hikari: Tagami. There's a dragon in the distance. I can feel it.  
  
Tagami: Yeah! I can smell it. They smell like. like. like rotten tomatoes. XP  
  
Hikari starts to fly towards it and Tagami starts to run. Myouga sees a glance of three pieces of the shikon jewels.  
  
Myouga: Master Inuyasha did you see they have three shikon jewels?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes! Wasn't it with her mini sword when we fought?  
  
Myouga: Yeah.  
  
Tagami: * looks in back of her * Inuyasha, you slow poke come on!  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and her things, and raced toward Tagami  
  
Tagami: ha! * runs into the mountain. * Ow!  
  
Hikari: Are you ok?  
  
Tagami: Yes. * rubs her heads *  
  
Inuyasha: * Catches up * Is your brain broken?  
  
Tagami: NO!  
  
Hikari slashes the mountain into and a dragon appears, and Hikari is weak from cutting the mountain in half so she goes of to the side. Alex on the other hand is observing the dragon while dodging all it's blows. Finally, she finds a place with out a scale and she takes her mini knife and stabs the dragon in the chest( you know the place with no scale). The dragon died and vanished leaving two jewel shards on the ground, Tagami picked the shards up and look at Inuyasha.  
  
Tagami: I guess you want these. * holds out pouch with the jewel shards *  
  
Inuyasha: *surprised * Yeah. But don't you want to become full demon too?  
  
Tagami: Nah. I like being half demon. Even if they do pick on me. I hope to be the strongest female half demon ever to live!  
  
Inuyasha: Ok. * takes shards. *  
  
Tagami: Time to be going our separate ways.  
  
The two groups split up going their separate directions. Then, Tagami noticed Hikari tensing up her face.  
  
Tagami: I'm not too happy about it either. Inuyasha is a real cutey. * stares up into the sky, half daydreaming *  
  
Hikari: Let's go with them we have nothing else to do.  
  
Tagami: Yeah that's a good idea.  
  
Tagami races toward Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Tagami: Can we join you guys and gals. * smirks *  
  
Kagome: Of course.  
  
Inuyasha: Well we could use some more company. Sure.  
  
Tagami & Hikari: REALLY!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah.  
  
Tagami: * thinking * I'm going to play hard to get.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome or the jewel shards. I do own Tagami, and my online buddy owns Hikari.  
  
Inuyasha: If you liked Tagami's ( A.K.A Boo boo kitty and Alex ) Please review.  
  
Alex: Thanks Inuyasha. * hugs Inuyasha *  
  
Inuyasha: Can you let go you're embarrassing me. 


	2. Thunder brothers andersister?

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inu -Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari: I can feel the jewel shard it's near by.  
  
Tagami: What's is that?  
  
Tagami points to a thunder - cloud coming closer. Inuyasha realizes what it is.  
  
Inuyasha: It's the thunder brothers!  
  
All of a sudden the thunder brothers sweep down and grabed Kagome, then fly away.  
  
Hikari: I'm following them.  
  
Tagami: N-O NO! You can't!  
  
Hikari doesn't listen to her and flies after them and disappears with the thunder brothers in a puff of golden smoke.  
  
Inuyasha: Great! Where are they?  
  
Myouga: Thunder cave.  
  
Tagami: Where is that?  
  
Myouga: Over the mountain.  
  
So they go to thunder, which isn't very far. Tagami comes up with a plan.  
  
Tagami: If I don't come out, save yourself.  
  
Inuyasha: * wide eyes * Ok.  
  
Tagami: No! You better save my butt!  
  
Tagami kisses Inuyasha on the lips then blushes. After that, she runs in the dark cave.  
  
Myouga: I think she has a thing for you!  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!  
  
Inuyasha runs into the caves after Tagami. They both see Kagome and Hikari chained to the wall.  
  
Tagami: *whispering * Well, if your gonna follow me take this.  
  
Tagami gives him an invisibility potion.  
  
Tagami: I'll distract them. You go unchain Kagome and Hikari.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine!  
  
Tagami makes herself seen while Inuyasha is using his Tesaisga (I'm not sure how to spell it) to break the chains.  
  
Hiten: kill her.  
  
Manten and Hiten throw a thunderbolt at Tagami. She misses it by millimeters. Then, she jumped and tried to hit them both of them dodged it. Tagami saw Inuyasha was done.  
  
Tagami: A little help here!  
  
Hikari open her mouth and a lightning bolt flashes pass Tagami. Then, Hikari's eyes glow and there is fog.  
  
Tagami: Great! First, you try to kill me and then you make the air denser.  
  
Hikari only gave a smirk.  
  
Hiten: Is it REALLY you?! Hikari our long lost sister?  
  
Hikari: Sister?  
  
Manten: Yeah.  
  
Hiten puts a hand on her forehead and she started to float in mid-air. Her hair turned blonde, and her wings disappeared.  
  
Tagami: What did you do to her?  
  
She was ready to strike showing no signs of mercy.  
  
Hiten: Its ok. This is her whole demon form.  
  
Tagami striked him and the whole fight started again.  
  
Hikari: STOP! Big brothers I am sorry, but I'm not staying. I'm going with Tagami and the others.  
  
Hiten: YOU CAN'T GO!  
  
Hikari: I'm sorry.  
  
Hikari's hair goes back to black and her wings come back.  
  
Manten: It's too late to go back.  
  
Hikari tries to get out but is stopped by her brother's lightning bolt.  
  
Hikari: Please let me go.  
  
Then, a voice boomed through the cave.  
  
Voice: She is only a recarnation of me. I am being reborn.  
  
Right, then, a blinding light came down and Hiten found a baby in his arms. Tagami, Hikari, Kagome, Myouga, and Inuyasha left. That is when Inuyasha remembered.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not going to leave until I get the jewel shards.  
  
Hikari was then called back to the cave by Manten.  
  
Manten: Here are our jewel shards. (I know they wouldn't do that, but I had help writing the story)  
  
Hikari: Thanks.  
  
Hikari ran back to Inuyasha and gave him the jewel shards.  
  
Inuyasha: o.O  
  
They all walk along the path that leads to nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Did you like it so far? Please review if you did. I'll put up the next chappie if you do. ^_^ 


	3. Cave hysteria

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inu -Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha: great now what do we do.  
  
Tagami: Sit back and relax I guess.  
  
Kagome and Hikari: No I feel the next jewel shard.  
  
Tagami: That is so not fair!  
  
As they follow Kagome they meet up with Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Hey Tagami!  
  
Tagami: Shippo! Long time no see!  
  
Inuyasha: Long time, never, wanna see!  
  
Hikari: Hey get off me.  
  
Tagami turned around to see Shippo biting Hikari in her hand.  
  
Tagami: Shippo what are you doing.  
  
Shippo let go for a minute.  
  
Shippo: She killed my father!  
  
Tagami: It wasn't her it was her brothers! So it's not her fault!  
  
Shippo: Yes it is.  
  
Shippo bites Hikari again and Hikari smashes him into a tree. Shippo gets up and groans.  
  
Tagami: Shippo are you ok?  
  
Shippo: Yeah. I think so.  
  
Finally they made it to the cave when it got to be sundown.  
  
Hikari: I'll right here while you guys go in.  
  
Tagami: NO! You're coming.  
  
Hikari: zzzzzzzz (already asleep)  
  
Tagami sighed as she went in the cave with the others. The cave was dark and gloomy and as they walk down deeper into the cave there was a sleeping dragon. The dragon a jewel shard in his forehead.  
  
Kagome: (draws her bow and arrow) I'll shoot the jewel out of his head.  
  
Kagome lifts her bow and aims at the shard. Everyone holds their breath. She lets go of the arrow and it flung threw the air. It hits the jewel shard and Inuyasha picks it up.  
  
Tagami: That was scary.  
  
Kagome: I know.  
  
Tagami: I was talking about your aiming.  
  
Kagome: ERRRR!  
  
As they walk out of the cave they realize Hikari has scrapes all over her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review. All it takes is 3 words. It was good, or it was bad. 


	4. Scars of scare

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inu -Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome: I have an idea to find out what's wrong with Hikari.  
  
Tagami: What is it?  
  
Kagome: Get her drink this?  
  
Tagami: NO! She wouldn't drink it anyway!  
  
Kagome shakes her head and Inuyasha grunts.  
  
Inuyasha: Tagami has a point.  
  
Tagami closed her eyes.  
  
Tagami: Give it to her yourself.  
  
Tagami closes her eyes and falls asleep. Her head leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha blushed pushing her off. Tagami was startled. She jumped up, and withdrew her sword. Then, she realized it was Inuyasha she sheathed her sword back. Kagome went over to Hikari and asked Hikari to drink the potion. Hikari hesitated at first, but then drank it and fell asleep.  
  
Tagami: Know what?  
  
Tagami raised an eyebrow at Kagome. Kagome put her hand on Hikari's forehead and then everything turned black.  
  
Kagome: Ok! Now the thing that scratched her up should come out of the forest.  
  
Inuyasha: You could have given us a little bit of a warning!  
  
Kagome: Sorry!  
  
Then, Tagami's and Inuyasha's sensitive ears could hear booming footsteps coming nearer and nearer, every moment they breathed..  
  
To be continued.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kind of a cliffhanger huh? Please Review. All it takes is 3 words. It was good, or it was bad. 


	5. Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inu -Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha's and Tagami's sensitive ears could pick up heavy foot steps in the distance. The foot steps were getting closer and closer. Finally, the large creature came into view. It's breathing was heavy and long. It had to be at least three times larger than Inuyasha. It was some what resembled a large wolf and lion creature. Inuyasha hated to wait so he jumped to make his move first.  
  
Tagami: FOOL! You are jumping into battle with no info!  
  
Inuyasha: So!  
  
Inuyasha ducks the creatures lion like paw and jumps its wolf tail. Tagami couldn't watch this. She drew her sword and started to attack it cutting a slash on the creature's cheek. Then, she saw Inuyasha get grabbed into the creature's mouth and slammed to the ground. It didn't look like he was going to get back up. His hair was tangled in his face and blood started to come from his cut arm.  
  
Tagami knew she had to end this as soon as she could. She had to stop fooling around. She took her sword and jumped on top of its head and plucked both eyes and then the creature was. It was relying on scent now. Tagami went under dodging its huge paws and stabbed it in its belly and then found its heart. She quickly stabbed its heart and the creature fell down. Tagami quickly picked up Inuyasha and moved him out of the way of the creature. The creature died and disappeared. The darkness slipped away and the surroundings were back to normal. Kagome were tending to Hikari's wounds and Tagami was ignoring her own wounds and attending to Inuyasha's wounds instead.  
  
Inuyasha: OW!  
  
Tagami: Quit being a baby!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm NOT BEING A BABY!  
  
Tagami chuckled. Inuyasha could be funny at times. Finally, she finished and everything seemed fine now and peaceful. Hikari also awoke and sat up with the support of Kagome.  
  
Hikari: Thank you, my friends. Thank you for saving me.  
  
The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it's was done so fast! I want to start other stories and I can't work on five at once. 


End file.
